


“You call this training?”

by TheWaterLily



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batboys, Batfamily, F/M, Misunderstandings, Training, Very Cheesy, my very first story, or at least I think it is, so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterLily/pseuds/TheWaterLily
Summary: A Batmom x Batfamily one-shotSummary: The times Bruce was misunderstood when he was training you.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Reader, Alfred Pennyworth & You, Bruce Wayne/Batmom!Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You, Damian Wayne & Batmom!Reader, Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne & You, Dick Grayson & Batmom!Reader, Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson & You, Jason Todd & Batmom!Reader, Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Tim Drake & Batmom!Reader, Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake & You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	“You call this training?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story. I have never written any story or fanfiction before so please be kind.

After you and Bruce got married and after you found out that he’s Batman, he decided to train you in self defense. He was paranoid enough that people would  
target you because he’s Bruce Wayne, kidnappers for ransom money, or sleazy business men at business parties. But now he also has to worry about the fact anyone from his rogues gallery might target you if they found out your relationship to Batman.

So, one night in the bat-cave, that’s exactly what you and Bruce were doing. But you both weren’t expecting what happened next. Bruce had you on a choke-hold (to demonstrate how it’s done. He would never hurt you) when Alfred entered the bat-cave to bring them some tea and biscuits. As soon as Alfred saw the sight in front of him, he was shocked. Then that shock turned into anger. He was livid when he saw Bruce holding the girl he came to think of as his daughter, in a very dangerous position. “You release the young lady this instant!”, he pretty much bellowed. But instead of doing what Alfred said, Bruce was frozen in shock for a second. This was the first time he had seen Alfred truly angry. Even when he’s being reckless in patrol, Alfred had never been this angry. Just irritated. Now, though…

You sprang free from Bruce’s hold and put a hand on Alfred’s shoulder to stop him when you saw him angrily advancing towards your husband.

“Alfred, it’s fine! Bruce was only training me”, you said hastily, fearing the shocked, almost scared look on your husband’s face. Because you have never seen Bruce afraid of anything.

_Ever._

He fights countless crazy people everyday without batting an eyelash, but an angry Alfred is enough for him to not just be afraid but to also show how scared he is!

Alfred couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You call this _training_?! You were practically chocking the life out of the poor girl!”

You elbowed Bruce lightly in his side to get him out of whatever shocked trance he was in. Which worked, and caused him to jolt as if he was waking up from a deep sleep and confirm to Alfred that yes, it was indeed only training. Alfred was only half convinced it seemed. But still convinced enough to let them continue their training, but not without saying, “ _Well, see to it you don’t hurt my daughter!_

Hearing this, you jumped to give Alfred a bear hug all the while practically squealing in happiness, “ _Daughter?!”_.

Then you giddily hugged Bruce, saying’ “Bruce! Alfred called me his daughter!!!!”, out of sheer happiness. You were just so happy that the man who took care of Bruce since he was a child, who’s practically his father, considers _you_ his daughter!

All that while Bruce said, “I would never hurt her! I love her. You know that, Alfred”’ while avoiding looking Alfred in the eyes, and half responding to your enthusiasm by unconsciously nodding his head. Alfred seemed satisfied by his answer. For now, at least. But Bruce _knows_ that as soon as Alfred will get the  
chance, as soon as you’ll go to sleep today, Alfred will scold him for _hours_ , considering how much he loves you, enough to call you his daughter. And Bruce absolutely _dreads_ that that time will ultimately come. It makes him feel like he’s a reckless teenager again.

So, this was no doubt, one of the very rare times he was actually afraid of Alfred. All this time you remained blissfully unaware of Bruce’s inner turmoils, your arms still wrapped around him in a happy, loving embrace.

* * *

**10 years later:**

You and Bruce usually train alone in the bat-cave, while all the boys are out on patrol, so you “won’t get distracted”. Bruce’s words, not yours. Because whenever the boys are here, they all clamor for your attention, which then turns into an argument among themselves over who is your favourite, which turns into a full on brawl.

But unfortunately for you both, well, mostly for Bruce, today it was a quiet night due to which all four of the boys decided to retire for the night much earlier than  
usual. Today would be the day the your sons would see you and Bruce training with each other for the first time. So imagine Bruce’s shock when they entered the cave and saw Bruce in the process of grabbing you in the very same choke-hold position he did all those years ago, when it was Alfred who happened to walk in on them training. All Bruce could think was, _oh, shit. Not again._

You were about to flip Bruce over, but your boys’ outbursts stopped you both in that position. Which undoubtedly was a huge mistake due to what followed next.

Unsurprisingly, it was Damian who reacted first as he’s been a huge mama’s boy ever since the first time you babied him. “UNHAND MY MOTHER!”, he full on  
shouted. Which was followed by Jason’s “Get away from my Ma!”, as he was also a huge mama’s boy. OK, who were you kidding. All four of them are mama’s boys.

Jason’s outburst caused Damian to exclaim with, “YOUR Ma?!”, to which Jason immediately replied, “Yeah! MY Ma!”

“Tt, I’m still her favourite”, Damian was quick to retort smugly, which infuriated Jason even more, “We’ll see about that you little demon spawn!”

“-Guys!”, Dick interrupted their little spat, followed by Tim saying, “While the both of you were arguing, Bruce was choking the hell out of mama!”

Bruce was quick to counter, shocked, “What! I did no such thi-“

Only to be interrupted by Jason, “-Shut up, old man!”

“Yeah! We saw what you did with our own eyes! What is wrong with you? What kind of a man hurts his own wife?!”, followed by Dick’s angry bellow, which was  
very surprising because Dick never got angry like this. He never lost his cool. But right now he just went from a zero to a hundred.

It was Damian’s turn to speak again, “Yes, father. This is domestic violence. I am very disappointed in you”. The way he said it while slightly shaking his head made him look even more like Bruce does whenever he’s scolding the boys for doing something reckless during patrols. It’s uncanny.

All the boys have now ganged up on Bruce. Outwardly he was trying to stay calm & stoic, but it was a failed attempt as he was completely freaking out. Usually it’s the boys who are on the receiving end of Bruce’s anger after doing something stupid. But now it’s the other way around. Now Bruce feels how the boys must have felt those countless times he scolded or reprimanded them.

He’s thinking, he’ll be doomed if they ever become evil suddenly and gang up on him. Of course that will never happen but his paranoid mind is acting up.

You _know_ you should stop your boys from ganging up on Bruce. You should tell them it’s only training. But this is the kind of show that’s worth seeing. It’s  
extremely rare for the Big Bad Bat to be so unnerved by his sons to the point that he’s unable to hide the uneasiness showing in his face expressions. You wish you had popcorn for this.

“Are you ok, mama? Do you need medical help?”, sweet Tim’s question jolted you out of your thoughts. But before you could reply, Bruce cut you off, “Oh for the love of-” who was then interrupted by Jason, “One more word out of you and I’ll- “, he pounced to attack Bruce, calling out to his brothers, “Quick! I’ve got the old man! You guys get Ma away from here!”, as soon as he had grabbed Bruce in a strong hold and immobilized him, right as you rolled out of the way to avoid being squished between two 200 pounds of huge men while shouting “Oh my God!”.

 _“Don’t you dare!”_ , but Bruce went ignored as Dick’s arms wrap around you and hauled you over his shoulder. Dick then made a run for the cave’s door, “I got  
Mom! Let’s get outta here!” Tim and Damian ran after a retreating Dick, followed by Jason as he was the last to run after them as he had a hold of Bruce so the others could ‘escape’.

All of you could hear Bruce’s bellow of “Get back here with my wife!” as you entered the main study using the grandfather clock. The absurdity of this situation caused you to let out cute little giggles.

Bruce’s stomping footsteps sounded behind as he gave chase to his sons who basically kidnapped his wife, causing the boys to run even faster. They passed  
Alfred, in the main dining hall. He didn’t even react. Just lifted an eyebrow in amusement as he saw Dick running, carrying his giggly mother on his shoulder  
with the other three boys right alongside him and Bruce not far behind.

When you guys had circled the _entire_ manor and finally reached the hallway near the front door, you decided to take pity on your husband. “Boys stop! Your father was _not_ hurting me. It really was training,” You tried to relay this seriously but you just could not stop your giggles at the expanse of your poor misunderstood husband. You were just having too much fun. But it was time to stop now. It really was admirable how Bruce chased you all through the entire manor without slowing down once. These four energetic boys could make even Batman tired.

After listening to you, the boys stopped and Dick let you down to urge you to explain more. And you did. Like literally ten times. And all that time, the boys  
would not let Bruce get close to you. All four of them had stood in a tight circle around you, ignoring Bruce’s incredulous “ _Seriously_ ” as he tried to get close to you while you spoke. This made you love your sons even more if that was even possible. Because they love their mother so much, they’re willing to fight their own father if they feel he’s hurt her in any way. Not that Bruce would ever hurt you. He loves you. But even despite that, your wonderful sons are always on a lookout for your safety.

It seemed the boys finally believed you but that didn’t stop Jason from jokingly saying, “Ma! Blink twice if you need me to save you from the Big Bad Bat!”

“You know Jason, me and Bruce have been training a long time. I learned how to fight before you did. So I doubt I would easily let anyone hurt me”.

It seemed Jason always had a comeback for everything as he said, “Nope. No. You need to be protected. Like a rare, delicate flower,” to which the rest of the boys wholeheartedly agreed by enthusiastically nodding their head.

You decided this much excitement was enough for tonight. “Alright you little rascals, that’s enough sweet talk. Now I want you to apologize to your father and  
then go to sleep”. This resulted in reluctant groans and puppy dog eyes, especially from Damian and Jason but you stood strong as you glared and said “ _Right now._ ”

That was enough for Dick and Tim to apologize right away and leave for their respective bedrooms. But it took a little bit of coaxing for Jason and Damian  
because they both were stubborn to a fault. And by coaxing, you speaking to them sweetly, using their nicknames they secretly love. “Come on, Jaybird, Dami. Apologize to your father, sweethearts.” Which totally worked. They both hastily apologizing together and leaving. Jason with a “Sorry, old man”. And Damian with a “Apologies, father.”

After all four of your sons left, Bruce turned to you and engulfed you in a loving embrace. “You are amazing, you know that? The way you get the boys to listen to you and actually do what you tell them. They wouldn’t even let me get a single word in. You’re an amazing mother.”

Still feeling mischievous from the previous incident, you looked up into his eyes and gave a sassy reply, “Or maybe our sons love me more than you.”

“Ouch!” Bruce put a hand on his heart and faked being hurt, causing you to burst out in giggles again.

“Seriously Bruce. You should’ve seen the look on your face when the boys confronted you” Now you were full on laughing, “You were like _shit, oh shit! This is it for me”._

“Ha ha, very funny” Bruce on the other hand was not finding it funny at all, pouting like the grumpy Bat he is. Which caused you to laugh even more.

## ~~~

Both you and Bruce decided to turn in for the night too.

After you both had brushed your teeth and changed your clothes and were now laying under your blanket, when there was a knock on your door.

Without waiting for the reply, the door opened and in entered Damian. He had the look of someone on a mission. “Father, to make sure that you won’t hurt ummi, I will sleep here tonight” he announced with more haughtiness and confidence than usual.

You looked amused as Bruce looked dumbfounded, with his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open, as Damian promptly climbed on the center of the huge bed  
and cuddled as close to you as possible.

Bruce regained his composure and sent an incredulous look to his youngest “Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to sleep here?”

“Of course not father. I must protect my ummi at all costs!” Damian rebuked.

“Bruce, come on. Let him sleep here for today, please.” You soothed.

Bruce complied, but still complained, practically whining, “But I wanted to cuddle with you!”

In response, Damian turned his head towards him from your shoulder, gave his father an evil smirk and stuck his tongue out.

Bruce gasped, dumbfounded once again “You little-”

“-C’mon Bruce honey. Go to sleep. It’s late” You said.

Bruce grumpily laid down, pouting all the while, _You might have won this time you little brat, but i’ll be ready next time_. He mentally said to his son. He wanted to say it out loud but feared you would go all mama bear on him.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> If you want, you can also find me on tumblr @verdonafrost i.e. https://verdonafrost.tumblr.com/


End file.
